Description Project 2 will examine issues around end-of-life care and use of hospice services. The hypotheses relate to differences between minority and white populations in caregiver burden and use of hospice care. The goal is to better understand the decision-making process and advance understanding of disparities between racial groups in use of hospice services. The study population will come from the core of 700 colorectal and 700 lung cancer patients approached in the main study.